Black rose
by angelkat243
Summary: Rating just 2 b on safe side.Black rose comes, new member of teen titans or Slade's new apprentice! R and R please! No Flames!
1. Default Chapter

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin as the call came in. Slade was at it again! They arrived at the sight to find Cinderblock wreaking havoc on an abanded factory. While dodging a blow from Cinderblock, Robin saw a girl running through the factory towards the door. Seeing Cyborg, Raven, BeastBoy, and Starfire finish off Cinderblock , Robin ran after the girl. Hopefully she would have some answers about Slade.

Cyborg, seeing Robin start fighting the girl he had been chasing, shot a dart from the dart gun attached to his shoulder. Seeing Raven's questioning look he answered "Dart gun, just put it on yesterday, comes in handy dont ya think?" "Whatever,"answered Raven as the dart hit the unknown girl and she fell to the floor. Cyborg, BeastBoy, Raven ,and Starfire ran over to Robin and the unknown girl.

Throwing the girl over his shoulder, Robin and the rest of the titans returned to the tower. Setting the girl on a chair Robin turned around and flipped a switch, so that when the girl woke up she would not be able to harm anyone in the room with her powers. If she had any.

Robin pulled up a chair across from her and sat down. Once she woke up he could question her. He knew she had some connection to Slade, otherwise why would she be wearing clothes similar to those Robin wore when he was Slade's apprentice.

**Authors Note:** read and review please. And please NO flames!!!!!!!! this is my first Fanfic so tell me how i did.

more chapters coming up!!!


	2. chapter 2

Lost in his thoughts Robin almost didnt hear the small groan that issued from the girl. As he watched she slowely started to wake up.

Hearing a crash comeing from the living room, Robin stuck his head out the door. The crash had come from Cyborg and BeastBoy fighting over who had won the video game. Shaking his head Robin went back to the room. As he turned around he came face to face with the girl. She was standing with her arms crossed glaring at him. "Whats your name?" Robin asked the girl. "Black Rose."she answered somewhat reluctlentley.

Black Rose was about the same height and age as Raven. She had long wavy hair so black it almost looked blue. She had very pale skin and long fingernails that looked almost like claws. She had fangs like a cat and cat eyes that were a gold color. "What is your connection to Slade?" Robin asked. "No connection, she answered, Slade kidnapped me and took me to that factory I got Cinderblock to start destroying the factory so I could escape. Then you and your friends captured me." answered Black Rose

"So do you have any powers?" asked Robin. In answer to his question the chair next to his burst into flame. Turning back to the girl Robin saw she had turned into a black panther. Seeing Black Rose had turned into a panther Robin asked "Are you a changeling like BeastBoy?"

"No, I can only change into one animal, for now."

Robin stared at her for a moment then went to talk to the rest of the Titans. "So who is she?"asked Starfire "She said her name was Black Rose, but she didnt say were she was from ."answered Robin "Did you say she said her name was Black Rose?" asked Raven "Yeah, why, do you know who she is?"answered Robin "Yeah maybe."said Raven, more to herself than the others. Flying off she went to her room to check on something in one of her books.

Robin suddenly noticed Cyborg wasnt there. "Where's Cyborg?" asked Robin "He went to get food, pizza I think." answered Starfire

Cyborg walked into the room, carrying 3 steaming boxes of pizza. Deciding to relax before questioning Black Rose again. Robin grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down. Just about to start his second piece of pizza, Robin jumped as Raven rushed into the room waving a book around.

"Why are waving around that book Raven?" questioned Starfire "I know who Black Rose is!" answered Raven "her father is...

**authors note:** longer chapters coming up. can any of you guess who Black Rose's father is???? mwahahahah answer coming up in next chapter but also more twist and turns coming up:p


End file.
